Return
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: I had to leave, I couldn't explain; then I saw his face and I have to wonder is keeping a secret from someone who I know will keep it worth it? He's hurt and I know it, I just don't know how to fix it.


Okay here is another gift-fic, this one is for a very good reviewer of mine that has followed me for a while and has, finally, gotten me to branch out a bit on my Inuyasha fanfiction. As I am now going to try my hand at a Kouga and Inuyasha Fluff-fest. Well I hope you all enjoy as this is just a short one-shot to thank Cutepuppy21 for following and reviewing my other fanfiction, thank you for doing so.

Also I will make a sequal in apology to my reviewer for any trouble my boyfriend has caused, good day all.

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOXOX-

_Never give others the satisfaction of watching you struggle, hold your head high and smile that gorgeous smile; remember in the end it is always you who will win. -**Written by my Muse, for this story only**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

I could feel the heat coming off of the dried leaf covered ground, I noticed today is warmer than usual; even though its late autumn it seems to be really warm. It doesn't really make sense, I look back at my pack mates and notice that they need a break I huff in annoyance and motion for them to set up camp. I ignore the girls as they head out to the hot springs, I have no idea how they can go to them when it is this hot out. I head towards the nearest body of cool water in the area, which happens to be a rather large and secluded mountain spring.

I stripped off my heavy fire rat haori and hakama setting them on the branch carefully before stripping the rest of the way down and laying the rest with it. I noticed how tattered my clothing had gotten and felt a bit of remorse, of course I knew that at some point I would have to replace them with something else. It's just sad that I am going to be losing one of the only things that I have from my father.

I sat on the leaf covered ground and let my feet dangle into the water, the coolness washed over me and I sighed at the feeling. Not even the scent of 'his highness wolf' could ruin my mood at finding this nice shady oasis.

"Hey, muttface; did'ja miss me?" I refused to even spare him as much as a glance in his direction, he isn't worth it and right now I am in bliss; loving the feeling of being blissed out and not caring who the company is.

"Kagome is away right now and I am alone, you can wait for her to get back; I can guarantee you she will turn you down again. Sha always does wolf, so can you leave me alone; I am enjoying the cool water and plan to wash as well." I had brought a small bathing kit, I left it on the side of the spring near my clothing; the small kit is something that Kagome brought for me and I find it one of the few treasures. Even if it makes me smell like a geisha for several days to the demons around us.

"Actually I was here for you, mind if I relax here for a while?" I shrugged then fully submerged myself into the spring when I slipped in, no need for a verbal answer; I knew he would invite himself in any way.

By the time I looked up again he had stripped everything off and had jumped into the water splashing me. "Gee, wolf take it easy will you; I am enjoying the peace and quiet here."

I reached out to grab my bathing supplies that I left off to the side, I need to wash very badly; the idea of my most recent kill covering my body is disgusting. I smiled as I opened the bottle of hair cleaning goop, also known as 'shampoo'; I don't know where they got the name of it from. At least it smells good, just like cheery blossom trees right after they bloom in the spring. I lathered my hair, slowly massaging the cleaner into my scalp; knowing the more thorough I am the more clean my hair will be. I let out a moan as I rubbed my ears tenderly, at the moment forgetting about my bathing companion and letting my guards down.

Another hand reaching around me to the sweet smelling soap brought me back to reality from the recesses of my mind. I jumped back and nearly collided with my bathing companion, "what are you doing you stupid wolf?" The scowl on my face forced him to step back with a annoyed look as he crossed his arms, I let out a sigh and handed him the bottle he was reaching for. "It's for cleaning your hair though you can use it on your tail too, I think."

The smell made his eyes widen and I let out a laugh, it is nice to be around him and not fight all the time; even if he shouldn't be hanging onto Kagome the way he does. A scowl reached my face at the thought of him hanging on her again, I crossed my arms as I watched him pull his hair down. "Why are you around me wolf, not that I don't appreciate the company; but aren't you chasing after Kagome who obviously isn't here?" I raised an eye brow in question as he dunked under the water to rinse his hair.

I turned away to grab the cloth I plan to use for washing and the soap bar that always reminded me of cleaned sutures, she calls it Aloe scented; I call it 'just escaped death scented.' I wet the cloth and lathered it, slowly washing the blood and grime from my skin; as I did this I noticed eyes on me. It's obvious that he is curious as to what I am using to clean with, I let out a sigh and washed over a couple of my more uncomfortable injuries; though they are already healing I know that they can get easily infected if not cleaned properly. I should be thankful that this is one of the few things that Kagome taught me, I remember getting many injuries when I was younger and they would get infected regularly, because I did not clean them right away. I would always find myself having to burn the infection off of my flesh. It never was a pleasant experience.

"I know, but what is the point of chasing after her if I look and smell like I just came from a dragons' den. Any woman no matter how battle loving would turn up her nose at that." I let out a laugh at his response, in turn he offered me a jab to my side. "What's so funny mutt-face?" His tone sounded both irritated and flustered.

"I just though it was funny how you found Kagome as a battle loving woman, she is anything but. If you are looking for that look closer at Sango, or search for a male demon." I let out a huff at the ignorant idiot, Kagome is the healer in my pack; she attacks from afar when needed. Though mostly her abilities are utilized after battle with healing arts.

"I know she is your healer, but she can withstand a battle field is all I meant." I shook my head, then proceeded to dunk myself under the water. Once back up I turned to face him.

"I know you and I aren't really friends, but let me give you a piece of advice. Don't chase her, you will only end up hurt; she doesn't belong here and once her quest is over she is going to leave. Whether by her choice or not she will leave, it is the way it has to be." I felt the grief churn under my skin at those painful words. "Anyways she isn't right for you, you need to find yourself someone strong and fast enough to keep up with you. She is human and honestly humans are frail, no matter how much they try to be anything different." The look of amazement that flashed through his eyes, led to recognition swiftly after.

"You are a lot like your brother, and I don't care how insulted you or he is for hearing that; I'm telling you the truth." I rinsed the cloth I was using out and applied new soap before handing it to him, deciding that for once maybe it would be best to just listen. "Thanks, you know this soup smells really good, it's a gentle clean scent. Anyways, I figured at some point I would have to give her up. You just confirmed what I was already thinking, but isn't she wonderful; she is very different from most women I come across. I guess that's why I have liked her for so long." He did not bother to turn his back while he washed, which turned my face crimson, I should probably get going; before they all think I had abandoned them.

"Well you can hold onto that soap, I will just put it in this container so that it doesn't dry out for you while you travel." I placed my other bathing supplies back in their satchel and climbed out of the water, I heard him take a sharp intake of air and scoffed as I pulled myself out of the water; poor wimpy wolf probably got soap in his eyes or something. "Have a good rest of your evening and please don't come after her anymore, for both of your sakes." I dressed quickly after shaking off the water, making sure to cover him with the excess water earning a laugh that for some reason warmed me. I dressed quickly and fled, by the time I returned to the camp site I realized I had forgotten the my bathing satchel.

I shrugged I know I was running low any way, I will just have Kagome bring more back for me when she returns to her time next. I looked over my group of companions, I jumped into the nearest tree to hide the smile on my face. I quickly fell into a light snooze, enjoying the small breeze that blew through the trees.

I awoke at dawn the next morning feeling completely refreshed and looked over my pack with a contented smile. Today I have to bring Kagome back to her time, so that she can compete against others while fighting human-made demons called 'tests'. I guess this is a good of time as any to ask her if she will bring back some more bathing supplies for me.

I watched over my human companions as they woke up one by one, Kagome was the last to stir. I jumped down from my perch and gave her a large smile, which took her by surprise. "Are you ready to head back now?"

She nodded, having finished the morning meal with our pack we headed out. The run through the trees seemed faster than normal and even more so uneventful, not a single demon tried to 'jump us' as Kagome proudly put it. Soon enough I was waving her off at the well.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want to come? You know my family wouldn't mind the intrusion and I wouldn't mind having you around for a few hours." I sent her what I was hoping was a smile of happiness. The way she frowned back let me know that I fell a little short.

"I will follow a little later, I am feeling nostalgic at the moment." I nodded towards the cursed tree that I had been pinned to for so long, she sent me a sad smile jumping into the well with out a second thought.

Looking back now I think I should have paid better attention, apparently he had been there the entire time. Kouga burst into the clearing and looked deep into the well. Since I know he couldn't see her, I am guessing that is why he is so furious with me. "How could you just let her jump like that? You could have stopped her, why would she want you to jump too?" At the end he had a worried panic look swimming in his oceanic eyes, he looked to be in so much turmoil; as if he wasn't sure who's thinking he should be more concerned about.

There is no way to escape his questioning, I knew that; then the thought popped into my head the thought that I should not have acted on. I did however act on it as I rushed past him and into the well without a second thought, okay so maybe there was one; how in the hell do I explain this to him when I return? However I chose not to dwell on it and what may be going through his head as the warm and comforting light enveloped me and pulled me into the future.

First thing I noticed was the foul smell, she calls this slow killing miasma 'pollution', then came the sounds of Souta and his friends playing at the back of the shrine. They are probably playing with the ball, 'soccer' I think they called the game once; I never did get the hang of it. I quickly escaped the well house as if it were on fire, the well house brought memories of the look on Kouga's face as I fell; I honestly wish I hadn't looked up at him it would have made my escape easier to deal with. I can only hope that he finds Sango and Miroku, I hope they can explain it to him. I had to shake the image of him holding out a hand and screaming my name with a terrified look. The image I couldn't shake and that bothered me, why would that image bother me; why did the wolf panic at my fall? It looked almost like he was losing a close friend, or a lover to death. I am neither one of those things, maybe it was Kagome he was panicking for and I am the only link to her?

For some reason that thought hurt, I don't want to play second best. That brought me thoughts of how Kikiyo used me against Kagome. She had placed a spell on me so that all of my affection would go towards her and not Kagome, when Miroku had realised what happened he was able to break the spell. I let out a laugh at the thought of Miroku actually able to purify a dark spell off of someone. He is anything, but a pure monk.

I went into Kagome's house and sniffed the comforting smell of fresh laundry and cooking food. I guess I should ask if there is a place to pick up similar clothing to my era here. The materials in this time are not as hot and are just as good if not better quality. "Mrs. Higurashi, I want to know if you can take me to buy some new clothing for the feudal era. I would also like to pick up something for a friend."

She spun around with a look of worry, then I remembered the situation Kagome had told me about and smiled; I sat down the heavy pouch onto the table. As I did I noticed a few of the gold coins spilled out. " I don't know if this will be enough for what I need, but if there is anything left over I would like your family to keep it." Though from what I knew of their currency, we would have to exchange these gold coins for their paper money.

"My, Inuyasha are you sure?" I watched her hands shake and cocked my head to the side, folding my arms across my body; I observed her admiration for me. I nodded an affirmative, finding that words weren't needed in this instance. She grabbed her coat in a rush and snagged my hand, "first things first, we need to change your clothing so that you fit in here."

I grimaced as she shucked her husband's old clothing at me and shoved me into the bathroom to change. I dislike the denim fabric they have it is constricting and doesn't allow for easy movement, not to mention it is a very scratchy fabric. I put on the T-shirt and Denim jeans easily, then moved on to tie the bandana around my head to hide my ears. Recently I have found that this is easier to do than to put on the red hat that Kagome gave to me on one of our first trips through. I snagged the bag of gold coins from the table and tied it to one of my belt loops I felt the weight more than before as it started to pull down my pants a little bit.

I walked out with a grimace, the shoes had to be the hardest thing to force myself to wear; they had to buy me the shoes last time I was here. The only thing is I can't take to the top of the buildings with them on, because again there are certain things that restrict movements; shoes are one of these things. Though I have been thinking about possibly getting battle feudal styled shoes if they have any here.

"Are you ready, I know a place that would be perfect; most of the shrine maidens around here go there to get clothing for their families when the festivals are close." I nodded and headed out the door, I always felt uncomfortable wearing the 'loafers' inside of their home, but they insisted that it was fine. Maybe it is because I was born in a different time that I find this unacceptable and rude?

My mind shook it off and I got into the car quietly. "We are going to have to take the train there, so I am going to drive us to the train station."

"Mrs. Higurashi, what is a train?" I cocked my head to the side in wonder, it definitely doesn't take a genius to figure out that I am confused about it.

She let out a laugh at what I said, "you may not like it, it is a quite a bit larger than a car. A train is known for either carrying freight or is known as a people mover." She explained this while never taking her eyes off of the road.

I do not know what 'freight' is, but that's okay; this isn't my home and more often than not I do not use their words anyways. "I understand, you don't need to worry I won't try to kill it in either case." I am happy she seemed to accept that, which means that is what she is worried about. I took notice to the car stopping and her putting it in park. "We stopped, are we at the train station?"

She shook her head and got out of the car, I followed her example without question. "We are at the bank, we need to turn your form of money into the correct form of currency." I already knew that we would have to do that before we could shop, so I nodded in understanding; as I have noticed in this time that if I talk in a very public setting like this I end up embarrassing those around me. I don't want to embarrass her so I am choosing to stay silent instead.

We walked into the glass building and straight to the man at the counter. I felt uncomfortable as he looked me over with interest, I felt the shock run through my body as I realized that there is only one male I would have look at me this way; I left him at the edge of the well. Internally I shook my head violently, then glanced casually at the male; I refuse to let him know that he is making me at all uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Higurashi?" The professional sound of his voice did catch my attention and I untied the bag from my hip, setting it on the counter gently, with a resounding clunk.

"Yes, we need to get this transferred into Japanese currency, please. Though you may want to get a hold of the artifact side of the bank." He gave her a confused look until he opened the small coin bag, then picked up the phone and told the person on the other line to come to the front, he would want to see this.

"Miss Higurashi how did you come upon so many gold coins in such great condition?" They call these people at the counter 'tellers' and they give out the money in exchange for checks and occasionally gold and silver. There is a artifact specialist that comes in occasionally when there is things like very old gold coins, because they need to be known if they are authentic.

I stepped forward, I did not need her to stutter. "They were my father's and he passed away leaving them to me, but I have no use for so many; so I split them between myself and my closest friend. My closest friend just happens to be her daughter, thank you for noticing their condition I have a friend who shined them up before coming here." I gave a passing glance over to the woman on my right and smiled, seems that he bought the story. At least it was only a half truth, the sword I used to kill the demons that carried the coins was given to me by my father, and this really is only half of our coins.

"Thank you Inu, you are wonderful for doing this for us." I knew it too, I knew that in this time they were in need of the 'funds' or paper money to pay for their home.

The man who came up front took notice of the coins and counted them out, after weighing them and determining that they are real he moved on. "It will take several hours for the funds to show in your account, but they should show today as you came in early enough. Thank you for choosing our bank, have a great day."

They seemed enthusiastic to have the coins in their possession, apparently the amount that I had brought would make Kagome's family able to live very comfortably. I had only brought sixty-three coins with me, but their currency is different from my own; in this case my currency is worth a lot more than theirs. A whole lot more than theirs which doesn't seem to make any sense to me, but that's okay a lot of things in this time don't make sense.

She practically dragged me to the train station on foot, strange woman seemed to have more energy than I have ever seen her have since I met her. "Mrs. Higurashi, are we going to the station now?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I thought we could walk as the station isn't all that far away." I nodded happily, I enjoy the outside more than I enjoy the small metal box, that she has named a 'car'.

I smelled something similar to the car ahead of us, I assume that is the train? Right as we came up to it a loud sound resonated though the area and once the scrambling of the humans stopped Miss Higurashi laughed as I ended up on top of a van looking down at her. "Are you sure Inuyasha, that you aren't part cat?" I jumped down and scowled at the happy woman. "In either case it will take a little over two hours to get to the store once on the train, I know that is a long time, but it is significantly faster than getting there by car. While I am there I think I will pick up some things for the upcoming festival. Are you planning on coming to it Inuyasha?"

I nodded to her, "I plan to; though with the life that we are leading at the moment I can't make any promises. Also, Kaede is trying to come up with a way to have the others come through the well as well. It looks very promising that there may be a way, we were thinking if that does happen we can do one of those 'play' things that Kagome does at school. We could perform some of our travels on the road, and even a love story."

"That sounds lovely Inuyasha, I would love to see that. What would the name of the love story be?" I know what she is really asking, she is confronting me over my love life.

"It will be called 'Inuyasha- feudal fairytale', it is about the whole of my love life and the tragedies in it." I wonder if I should add another part to the 'play', the one about unrequited love? my newest chapter in my life.

"Sounds like it will be a hit with the teenage girls around here. I hope everyone is able to make it, it will definitely bring the popularity of the shrine up and show everyone who the real Inuyasha of myth is. Did you know that your spirit is supposedly the one that watches over our shrine?" I shook my head and stepped onto the train with her once the doors opened. Though when they opened automatically I almost ended up on top of that van again.

The train ride was quiet until she got the courage to speak to me, it must have been on her mind pretty heavily; the way she was constantly sighing gave her away. "Inuyasha, I know you and Kagome were really close; I am sorry that she chose to be with her schoolmate over yourself." I should reassure her, I know I should, but the sting of pain is still there.

"The way my love life has always been, continues it's cycle. For once though it isn't nearly as painful as it probably should be. I have found another to pine for, unfortunately he is after Kagome." The look on her face was a mix of shock and awe, I forgot that she hasn't been around me as much since my speech matured. Other than that, we never had a serious conversation before.

"You have feelings for a male Inuyasha?" Oh, there's that too I had forgotten that here it isn't as widely accepted as where I am from. It is far more common for someone to copulate with a comrade in times of war, than it is here.

"I am not sure, I think about him a lot and have very warm feelings as of late; I keep thinking about the look on his face when I went down the well this time. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. When he screamed my name I thought the world stood still for a moment, it was a very unpleasant experience. I had forgotten that the mating between men is not as accepted here as it was then. In my time it isn't uncommon for male comrades to mate during times of war when they are on the front of it. As war and grief is what brings them together." I explained what had been bothering me and how it is in my time, I hope she understands better than Kagome would have.

"Sounds to me like the feelings might be mutual, I hope that it isn't unrequited. I don't know much about the way of back then, as they don't talk about that type of thing in history class, but if you care for him then who is anyone to stop you." I am glad that Kagome has explained how demon mating works, that it is stronger than human marriage and soul binding. As she didn't feel the need to ask me about it. "Will you confront him when you get back?" I groaned at seeing him again after how I left.

"I think it will be him who will be confronting me, I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms." For the rest of the ride I remained silent, as did my riding companion. Neither one of us had much to talk about after that serious discussion. By the time we got off the train the silence had started to go on the bordering of awkward.

I followed her quietly to a large store, again when the doors opened automatically I nearly jumped out of my skin and onto a nearby car. When we walked in I felt a little more at home. The clothing seemed so beautiful, and I could smell the fresh dyes on the clothing letting me know that the dyes are more natural than the dyes Kagome has on even her own clothing from this time. I went over to the Haori and Hakama area and looked through what they had on the racks, some of it is very beautiful.

"Inuyasha, they want to take your measurements so that you can get clothing that fits you properly." I nodded and followed them into the back room, where they had me strip out of my clothing; they were a little irritated that I completely refused to take off the bandana but nodded that they would leave it alone.

"We have your measurements and can direct you to a area that would fit you the best, please put on your clothes and follow us." I did as they said and quickly put on my clothing again.

"I have a friend I am buying for as well, and there is no way that he can make it here. I don't have his measurements but I can tell you that he stands about three inches taller than me and has broader shoulders than I do, his middle is more trimmed than my own. I also wanted to know if you have any light weight armor."

"Yes we have certain types of light weight armor, it is crafted to sustain hits. Though it is nowhere near as good as the armors of old." I nodded and allowed the man to lead me, feeling weird about having any other man lead me than that mangy wolf. "Here are some clothing that have your exact measurements, call out to me, my name is Sonosuke, if you need anything or have found something. Once you are finished we will look into clothing for your friend." I nodded an affirmative and he left me alone.

I looked though the different fabrics and smiled when I came across the one I knew would be perfect. It's beautiful in design, the background a dark gray and it had blood red flowers across the sleeves and the front. On the back it took my breath away, it was a wolf and what looked like a white dog curled around each other under a blood-red flowering tree, basking in the light the silver moon is casting on them. The only problem is there isn't Hakamas to go with them.

"Sonosuke-san, is there any gray Hakamas to match this Haori?" He nodded and pulled out a pair of gray Hakamas that look to be my size and took the Haori from me.

"The belts are this way, please follow me." I followed closely behind and saw the perfect one, it was bright blue and ornate with designs that made me smile. I pointed to it and he pulled it into his arms. "It doesn't match your ensemble are you sure this is what you want?"

"In the old days it was a sign of trust for your partner and yourself to have belts that matched one another's clothing, as you would say swapped belts with one another. In times of war whole squads and tribes would wear identical belts as a sign of being united." His eyes widened at this, apparently he hadn't know how much these meant. My mother had explained it to me when I was very young. She would speak of the young warriors that would come back from war wearing each others belts. "I believe this is where the people of current times got the idea of swapping shirts and other articles of clothing with their loved one."

"Right well, follow me to the other area so we can get your friend clothing as well." I nodded and followed him to the Haoris.

I looked them over and couldn't find anything that I liked, all that was on my mind was how he wore his armor across his chest. That beautiful broad chest, I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. "How about the light armor I asked about originally as I don't see anything that he would really like."

"Right this way please." The submissive attitude this human has is seriously getting to me. Human males do not submit, it isn't in their genetic make-up.

I followed him into a separate part of the store and looked over several armors, I gasped at the sight of the one I liked the most. It was a white dog howling at the moon. The background was a mix of bright blue and navy. What caught my eye the most is how much art the put into it. There is a pond that the dog is standing in front of and the pond is surrounded by the mythical lunar flowers. The scene spoke as perfection to me and I loved it. Now to find bottoms for him that won't be too awful. "This one I want, it matches my belt too." I know I probably sounded too happy for the two of us to be comrades.

"Right this way please, there is many different styles that go well with this armor." I looked through the store ignoring him as I glanced around. Then I saw it, the piece of clothing looked like it would be more comfortable that the furs he usually wears. It was dark brown with a line of flowers dyed on the bottom of it. The same lunar flowers that are on the armor, it is perfect. "This one as well and please take me to the belts."

He took me there and I again found one immediately, I know where he will put this. He will use it as a hair binding, Kagome calls it a 'headband'. I ran my fingers over the silken fabric. "I want this one please, now can you find shoes that may work; I am looking for feudal era shoes that will fit my feet." I looked around hoping to find Mrs. Higurashi, she is standing over to the side laughing with who I believe is the owner. I listened to her calling me her son, I felt my heart speed up at that. I now have a mother, I never thought I would have another one again. Mind you no woman will ever take the place of my mother, however; this woman is by far the best choice to take over where she left off.

I looked around and smiled softly, as I caught sight of the shoes so similar to Sesshoumaru's they were blood red and I found them beautiful. He had pointed them out to me saying that these fit my foot measurements. I nodded that these are the ones I want.

"This is it for me, I think I need to pay now." He nodded and left saying something about boxing up the items for me. I nodded to him and went to where Mrs. Higurashi was and nodded to her. "Did you have a nice talk with this person?" I know that came out rude but I can't think of anything else to say given that I don't know this person's name.

"Hello, you must he her older son; I have heard a lot about you Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." The older woman ushered me over to the check out and the male came back with ornately wrapped boxes.

"Thank you Miss, yes I am her son. Adopted, but she is a mother like no other and I am proud to call her my own." She blinked owlishly at me then gave me a smile.

"Of course, she is a wonderful woman; Mrs. Higurashi how will you be paying today?"

I don't remember much on the ride back, I remember getting to the shrine; at this point it was raining and Kagome was outside drenched from the looks of it. I held back a laugh and the remark I wanted to say. "Where did you guys go? I have been waiting for you forever, I forgot my key before I left and ended up locking myself out."

"Inuyasha had some things to pick up from the store, he needed new clothing for the feudal era. He also picked up something for his friend, he helped me with the bills Kagome; those gold coins are very useful here." The look on Kagome's face changed from mad to curious and she watched her mother go into the house.

Kagome pulled me to the side and smiled happily at me, "I don't care who you bought things for, but I am so happy that you did this for her. The business that my family runs here isn't as needed as it used to be and not too many people even visit anymore except for during festivals." Her eyes said a different story about who the presents were for, she did want to know; as of right now though she let it go in the stead of being happy that I did this for her.

I moved past her and hurried inside, I don't want the clothing to get wet. I went straight into the bathroom and changed with a trained quickness that only true warriors possess I changed. Stepping easily into the shoes and smiling at the soft feel of them on my feet. I know the amount for all of the clothing is high, but I cannot find myself caring. Now if only I can figure out a way to get the clothing to Kouga, without him flying off the handle at me.

I walked out and into the kitchen where I knew both women to be. The collective gasp in the room caught my attention, "hey I can't look that bad, I do know how to dress myself you know."

Kagome piped back at me, obviously she did not appreciate the remark I said about myself. "Inuyasha, you look like a feudal lord, why can't you act like it?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "act like a self loving asshole who doesn't care about others? I think I will pass."

She gave me a rather impressive growl and I felt the air pulse with her energy. "You don't know anything do you, go away; run off to your little girlfriend Inuyasha. It's obvious that you can't handle being around normal people and having normal conversation, so why don't you go to someone else who actually wants you around." I know she hadn't meant that, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

I ran up the stairs and snagged the two boxes that were left. One small and one large, the male had combined the armor and bottoms in one box, leaving th e small box for the belt. I ran my hand over the delicate paper wrapping, smiling softly before disappearing into the well house. As she said there are things that need tending to at my home, while I love this place this is and never will be my home.

I felt the comfortable feeling of that blue light and smiled as I looked up at the sky, here it isn't raining. I jumped out of the well and as soon as I landed I was assaulted by the two wolves that always follow Kouga around. The stepped back and bowed to me, I do look for my part a prince. Though given credit, I am my parent's son.

"What's going on, where is Kouga?" They looked at each other with a worried expression, why do I have a feeling I am not going ot like the news.

"He shut himself off, he isn't talking, he won't eat; he isn't even sleeping. before he hit this state he told us he saw you jump into the well and he thought it was his fault." I felt the panic run through me, how could this happen these sorts of things always happen to me though I should be used to this; I know that.

"Take me to him quickly, if what you say is true he doesn't have much time. We have to bring him out of this before it becomes permanent." They looked at each other then at me, before taking off at top speed towards what I assume is their den.

Luckily it only took a couple hours to reach the wolfs' den. When I got there I watched as various wolves parted like the sea, as they did this they led a path to where I needed to be. "Thank you for taking me to Kouga-kun." However when I went inside his personal lair, no one came with me. They all stayed outside waiting to see what would occur. As I walked deeper the darker it got. "Kouga are you here, I have returned; where are you. I think I am lost, honestly I should have had someone help me get around his personal caves." The last cave at the end of the tunnel had a small fire lit in it. I moved the furs aside and walked in slowly.

"Kouga what am I going to do with you, you have everybody freaking out and I even brought you a gift. Hell I don't even know if you can hear me but if you can. I will tell you everything, because I don't want you to die. You know my mom used to tell me stories about the great wolf demons and how they react when grieving over a loved one. She has someone just so you know, I hope that you aren't so stuck on her that you end up leaving your comrades behind. Any way she goes through the well, there is a portal there that can send you through time. The time period we went to is five-hundred years in the future, this future era is where she is from." I moved forward and curled up against his stomach, it is disheartening to not see him even blink.

"I visit her there when she goes, Kaede is trying to enhance the spell so that the others in my pack can come with. I was hoping I could show you it, this future place is beautiful; yet it is dominated by humanity." I felt the tears start to roll down my face and let out a choked sob. "You can't leave me, you're all I have now. There are so many other's that need your direction too. You can't do this to all of us, you can't do this to me." By the end of what I said I started to whole heartedly sob, something I hadn't done since I was very young.

I ended up crying myself to sleep not feeling the hand rub my back softly.

When I awoke the next morning I felt more refreshed than usual and snuggled down into the warmth that surrounded me. Then I realised something and my breath caught, Kouga had moved. He had done this on his own, is he fine now? I started to struggle in his arms, then gave up; a thought came to me and rather than making me growl it made me smile. He has been going easy on me since the very beginning, because as of yet there is no way I am getting free of his hold.

"Inuyasha, stop struggling lest you get poked in the back; that would embarrass the both of us." The groggy voice that came from behind me made my heart leap, he is safe. Then came the realization of what he just said, a dark red blush stained my cheeks.

"Sorry, um can you let me go; I have to give you something." For the first time I realized he was not wearing his armor and I was laying against his bare chest, which is very warm.

He let me go and stretched, yawning as he did. "You have a present for me Inuyasha, that's pretty unexpected? Though so is you being alive." He held up a hand stopping me from talking. "That's fine I heard it all last night, or most of it I think."

I nodded and then handed him the two beautifully wrapped boxes, which he took without hesitation. Though he did send me a look I couldn't interpret, it had me looking down and picking at my fingers. I looked up when I heard his gasp, "what's wrong, don't you like it?"

"It's amazing Inuyasha, I haven't ever seen such beautifully painted armor." I looked up in time to see him put it on, I am happy to see it fits him like a glove. "And you also found a new material to replace the furs I wear, it is beautiful as well."I turned around knowing that he planned to put it on immediately. The other box was opened and he let out a groan, my first thought was that I did something wrong; I was quickly assured that was not the case as I listened to the silk go through the air. I turned to see him tying up his hair, as I suspected he planned to use the belt as a 'headband'. Quietly I wonder if he has noticed the colors of both the belts, but then dismiss it as he probably doesn't care about things like that and they probably don't mean anything to him.

"I hope you like it, it took a little while to choose what to get you." Really looking at him like this I can see why everyone is so enamored with him, he is very handsome. I am very happy that I no longer fight the attraction I feel, in a way I don't think I ever did; how strange.

"I love it, now I have to get you something. In a way I am glad that the other two talked some sense into me, if they hadn't this wouldn't have made much sense. You know Ginta and Hakaku, they have been very supportive of my love and they always helped me show my interest in Kagome. Though I would only do that to rile you up, I am not really interested in her; I just enjoyed the undivided attention you would give me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how can he say that he never felt anything for her and only chased after me?

Then again why do I always push away those that are around me? I should accept it as it is really I should, and for a moment I felt the need to. That's when I noticed something, his blue eyes are turning red and his claws are getting longer. "Run Inuyasha, I am going to catch you."

I took off at the deep sound of the full-demon's voice. I ran as quickly as I could out of his caves and towards the main area, again the wolves ported like the sea and that's when I realized something important, it seems like they knew this would happen. I had no time to dwell on it as I jumped from behind the waterfall and into the water. I then darted off to the side, finally putting a destination in my mind. That small pond where we met up last, I wonder if he remembers that. I wonder if he can remember anything other than killing considering he has let his beast roam free.

Then I heard him speak, "Inuyasha, you can give up this chase; I won't do anything you won't like." My body shuddered at the words he spoke, it lit a fire in my veins. Instantly I knew what he was doing, it really wasn't a mystery anyways. He is hunting me, what for though is left to be determined; all I feel is the need to flee. I do this which as much strength in my legs as I can muster.

We arrived to the area I had decided to stop at more quickly than expected. I say we, because I know he will come charging in at any second. I quickly start stripping off my new clothing not wanting it to get ruined as I have no idea what is in store, though I know my clothes will get the brunt end of it. By the time I am half way undressed he is in the clearing to the spring, and watching me with open curiosity. As my hands move over my clothing I keep my eyes glued to him, almost in a morbid type of fascination.

He doesn't move and he doesn't do much of anything but have his eyes follow my every movement. I can see that his eyes are starting to flicker between the bright blue and deep red. I finally remove my hakama as they are the only thing left of my clothing and as they touch the ground he pounces, in all honesty I had only taken my eyes off of him for a few seconds, how he divested of his clothing so quickly I will never know.

I felt his lips on my throat and it felt so great that I tilted my head to the side hoping to receive more attention to it. The voice murmured into my neck was no longer the beast half of my companion, but the sane half. "Inuyasha we can stop, I am sorry I couldn't fight my instincts; I guess I am one hell of a prince to not be able to control myself when around such a wonderful being. I should let you go, I know that; but every instinct in my body is screaming at me to take you. I don't think I can fight it anymore." I could hear the pleading in his voice and feel his solid member pulsing against my lower back.

"Then don't," honestly why shouldn't we mate; I can give him everything he needs and whatever I can't right now I know for a fact will work itself out. After that the kissing and the touching became more severe, they were more rough and when he licked my face I felt the need to lick him back. I understand what he means about instincts trying to take over. A thought occurred to me, why shouldn't I let them; my instincts know more about what to do than I do.

With that thought I gave into him whole heartedly and completely, I didn't stop until I became splayed out under him and that's when both of us hesitated. His fingers were making their way inside me one by one, but the swift, fevered pace we had originally set had ended. Now it seemed that we were fumbling and nervous, then he hit something inside me that had me; I think the phrase was coming unglued. I felt my back arch off the forest floor and against his own chest. My instincts had me craving for something bigger and most likely a lot more pleasurable.

"Please, Kouga take me." I whined as his fingers were removed, I know I asked for him to take me, but I didn't want him to pull away from me. That's when searing hot pain hit me, I jabbed my claws into his back in retaliation. He grunted at me whispering something about the tightness. I felt the heat again and my body soared, "there Kouga and do it faster now."

"Gods Inuyasha you are so tight." I let out a scream as he moved raking my claws down his back as instincts took over again. The need to draw as much blood as possible came over me, I gave into as I pulled my claws away, instead digging them into his arms before raking them down. I watched him through rose tinted eyes as he through his head back in his rapture.

"Inu, if you keep doing that this will be over far too quickly." I let out a yelp as he rolled us so that he is on the bottom, leaving me to rock against him, lift and fall. I felt his claws rake across my sides, just as I slammed down on him; the combined sensations caused my body to explode. I raked my claws over his skin, only to be yanked forward and bit. This caused me to bite back, I felt him explode inside me and I came again screaming into him bloody neck.

We both pulled away from one another and I sat up looking down at him, thinking about what we just did brought a smile to my face. "I think we made a mess." I said looking down at ourselves.

"I love you too, mate." We spent the next several hours cleaning up then making love, then repeating the process all over again. For once all of my worries are the farthest thing from my mind, when my worries and fears became reality I know now I won't be facing them alone.

"Thank you for the gift, I wouldn't have known had you not given me one." His words made me raise an eyebrow, then I watched him finger the belt. I licked his cheek to show him how much I care, thus starting our cycle over again and well into the next morning.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Thank you all for reading it took a lot to get all of this out, once I did I couldn't stop. I love how it turned out I hope you think so too.

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, Darkened Halo's


End file.
